


Cabin In Waiting

by LostBear



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet, Daniels is from District 7, Daniels is happy until she isnt, Daniels named Marie but only said a few times, David Weyland, F/F, F/M, Jake is Daniels brother, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentor Tennessee, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, Walter Weyland, Walter is from District 3, Weird writing Style, Xenomorphs (Alien), Young Love, but David raises them, gamemakers made xenomorphs, mostly Daniels pov until otherwise stated, they are half brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBear/pseuds/LostBear
Summary: Daniels from District 7 is reaped to be mentored by Tennessee, she gains a handsome blue eyed ally from 3 along the way. Walter and Daniels forge a bond that may be their saving grace in the bloody games, David lurks in the background until he's ready to show his hand. Daniels isn't sure if she can win but is willing to try with Walter at her side to keep her sane.OrDaniels is just trying not to freak out, Walter is calm but also worried about his new friend. David being petty and freaky in the back. Mix in falling in love and certain death, Daniels is in for a hell of a ride.Also how gamemakers learned to save mutations and such for last instead of this mess.I just wanted to get this off my chest, Walter and Daniels working together and falling in love in the hunger games verse.





	1. Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Daniels doesn't have a first name(that I could find unless i'm being an idiot and Daniels IS her first name) so its Marie but don't worry its only mentioned a few times before being dropped completely.   
> I wan't in it about making some kind of tense love thing between Daniels and Jake but also wanted them to be tight so its platonic love, Walter won't get between that. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance that I don't flesh out my writing much so its mostly to the point :/

A scream fills the once silent air before it shifts to laughter and cursing, the trees sway lightly in the breeze as birds fly from the commotion.

"Damn it, Jake! You scared me," Daniels shakes her head as Jake laughs at her swinging on the branch he had pretended to fall from, “we need to get going."

She stood under the tree watching with narrowed brown eye as he climbed around like he was born to navigate tree limbs than walk on soil.   
He playfully stuck his tongue out," come on Dani, live a little, we have an hour or two to spare before the reaping" he fibs shimming on to another branch looking down at her with equally dark eyes.

She gives him an unimpressed look, she knows that he knows that she needs to get them back to get dressed properly before mom comes looking for them, or worse chews them out before the reaping adding to the already defeated air of the day.

They were both 18 now, this would be their last reaping which they were anxious about but trying to it hide from each other, unsuccessfully.

Jake lets out an overly dramatic put upon sigh as he climbs down, his dark brown hair was a mess as well as his ruffled clothes and Daniels takes a small comfort that he'll be getting a dressing down by his mother.

"Come on squirrel boy."

Daniels knocks into his shoulder as they walk side by side out of the thick bunch of trees towards their home. Her own parents had died early in her life, her mother in a lumber accident and then her father wasted away after she died, others said it was a preexisting heart condition acting up but secretly she thought it was a broken heart.

The family friends and neighbors the Branson's took her in and she considers them her own family, Jake was their only child so were happy to have another.

She worked small jobs of cutting trunks into smaller manageable logs, her arms were thin but hid her strength, Jake is reminded of it every time he tries to tussle getting thrown to the grown.

Jake opens the door to their modest home; she can hear their mother's tongue click disapprovingly as her eyes zero in on the mess they must look like.

Knowing the drill they part to wash up and get dressed before she got involved, it always ended up extremely embarrassing. Their father was already dressed and waiting with their mother once they reappeared clean.

Jake wore a clean light green button up with dark brown slacks paired with black shoes, his dark hair combed into a respectable thing unlike the wild mess it was not an hour ago. 

Daniels herself matched Jake with a light green dress with black flats, her own short brown hair fluffy but brushed. The family of four left quickly once they heard the sound of the dreaded alarm to head to the reaping.

Mother and Father both went to stand with other parents and people over 18 or younger than 12, all watching as their other district members signed their name on white slips of papers.

Daniels and Jake put in their signed 18th slip in their respective bowl, both feeling the fear of having such a high chance to be reaped.

They give a quick hug before parting to their age and gender group, Daniels stands by a willowy blonde she had seen in passing but her name kept slipping from her mind. Shaking her head she turns to find Jake standing with a boy and seemingly to be in a conversation.

Everyone hushes as a man appears; skin dyed a lavender color with a shock of sunny yellow hair. His suit is as white as snow; he was an eyesore as he walked to the center of the stage.

No one can look at him directly, the sun shining on him causing the colors to blind anyone staring too long or hard. Everyone's eyes stay on the other -normal- man on the stage, Tennessee, he had been the most recent victor which was a few years ago, his signature cowboy hat tilted down concealing his face

"Welcome to the annual reaping, once again happy to introduce myself to the new hopefuls," his smile is wide with too many white teeth beaming at the disturbed 12 year olds," I am Jamie Vex. Now on to the real show we have been waiting for starting with the boys."

Jamie fishes his hands through the slips lazily before plucking a single slip between soft fingers, Daniels own hands calloused from work gripped her arms in fear; he lifts the paper out of the bowl.

Jamie smiles unaffected by the deathly silence, maybe he liked playing with their lives or just didn’t understand like a child.

"Harvey Bins?" He calls out several times as everyone glances around for the selected boy; she let out a guilty whoosh of air. Jake was safe.

Daniels spots the possible boy in the 15 year old group before he shuffles out of his group finally going towards the stage, Jamie clapping all the while.

She didn't know him but it was still sad to see children walking to the slaughter, no one volunteers for him so he stands reluctantly by Jamie's side.

The girls almost collectively start to brush each other’s hands for comfort or outright tugging friends close as the girls bowl is placed in front of Jamie, his fingers dance inside the bowl stealing their breath.

Daniels herself is holding hands with the willowy girl, Nancy her mind supplies finally as they squeeze their laced fingers tighter as a single slip is pulled from the glass, once more Jamie is smiling at his audience.

Seemingly no care for the damage he causes each year.

"Marie Daniels?" Jamie's voice echoes as her heart freezes, Nancy's fingers crush hers but even then it's numb. She can hear Jake shouting before Nancy’s fingers slip from her own hand; Daniels squares her shoulders even as she feels like she floated to the stage. No one volunteers for her, but they pity her that this would have been her last year.

Standing on the stage she looks calmly out over her collective district, she can see her parents holding each other and Jake being restrained by peacekeepers. She can see Nancy, the girl she only knew in passing and briefly supporting each other, her thin arms cradle herself as she stares back.

Daniels is brought back to herself as Jamie tells the new tributes to shake hands; she gently shakes the young boy’s clammy hand before dropping it stiffly.

They are dragged into a luxury building that is off limits to everyone but tributes, they are given their own rooms to have their family or friends visit before being shipped off to be killed.

Daniels wants to sit down as she waits for her family but the door opens before she can decide; Jake is the first one through the door and sweeps her into a crushing hug.

His voice is rough from yelling and cursing but all the same it comforts her, just like when she was young and afraid.

"You be safe Dani. You hide and wait, please. Please come back to us little sis."

Daniels can feel her eyes burn as she nods into his sweaty neck, the false sense of calm bleeding away finally under Jakes own distress.

He takes a shuddering breath before pulling away as their parents rush in, 'he must have ran ahead of them' she muses lightly.

Her father brings her into a soft hug that makes a tear slip from her eye, he is whispering to her as she nods along.

"Dani, my little girl, you're a fighter. You can get through this and return to us safely."

He pulls away as her mother takes his place; her smaller arms are tight around her. “I love you so much, baby!" Mom keeps repeating while peppering kisses on her forehead and cheeks, Daniels idly thinks it’s her mother's last chance for such affections.

Daniels is then enveloped by the family in a big hug, she screws her eyes close not wanting her crying to be their last memory of her.

"I'll try to come back. I love you so much," her voice is raw fighting against the lump building in her throat as her family squeeze even tighter.

The moment is interrupted by a peacekeeper announcing that their time is up. The room is filled with encouragements and I love you before they are ushered out the door.

Jake hangs back only for a few moments placing a nail tied to a string, it was a nail from her original home she kept as a charm. He must have run all the way home to get it before running to see her- still managing to beat their parents here.

She chokes out a thank you as the peacekeeper makes a move to forcefully remove Jake from the room as he snags her in a quick but fierce hug with a whispered be strong and walks out of the room.

The door opens again causing her to blink in surprise as she dropped the necklace around her head, Nancy walks in hesitantly instead of a peacekeeper.

“I know you weren't expecting me but-but, I couldn't just be there as you were reaped and not come say good luck, and I want to tell you. To tell you that I believe in you, but I also need you to know that even if you're changed like Tennessee, that I-we will understand.”

Daniels pulls the slim blonde into a tight hug, “Thank you, Nancy. Thank you.” Nancy nods before she slips out of the room just as quietly as she’d appeared.

Her heart thunders in her ears as she toys with the necklace wondering if anyone else will pay her an unexpected visit, tucking it under her dress as a peacekeeper came and walked her out of the room and out the building, she is taken to the train heading to hell.


	2. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie spills a whole pot of Weyland family tea and Danny is suspiciously captivated by a certain pair of blue eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea lol ya'll are just as clueless as I am on where I'm running with this

They were taken around the train in a brief tour, deciding which room they wanted and where to eat, the underlying threat clear to her. There was nowhere to go but to wait. 

Daniels settles at the table nibbling idly on a soft buttered roll, not having much of an appetite but still appreciating all the food laid out in front of her, Jamie flutters around like a butterfly before sitting across from her. Tennessee sits at the head of the table eating with a furrowed brow, Harvey sits silent beside her.

Harvey isn't touching anything, staring blankly at his empty plate; his fingers are gripping the edge of the table bunching up the white table cloth. She makes no move to talk to him but to peer out the windows, entirely new terrains’ passing by that was completely alien to her. 

Jamie is trying unsuccessfully to get Harvey to eat or talk but obviously it's too much for the boy as he slams his hands on the table. “I’M GOING TO DIE AND YOU PEOPLE ACT LIKE THIS IS OKAY!” Harvey screams turning and rushes to his room, Daniels watches him go while sipping her bubbly drink mildly concerned but still out of it herself. 

Jamie’s mouth opens and closes trying to say something before falling back on his bright smile even as his eyes flicker between them and where Harvey ran. Daniels stares at the smile, the same smile that he had at the reaping, maybe he did know how horrible his job was but hid it, but she drops that train of thought. It wouldn't change anything.

Tennessee from where he's sitting is staring at her, his eyes calculating. Daniels doesn't squirm under his gaze thankfully but grips her glass lightly," what weapons can you use?" He asks suddenly making her put down her glass. 

She considers this seriously before answering. "I can use throwing knives and axes, I use to hunt with my brother for extra food," she supplies as he hums in response. 

"There are throwing axes and knives so those should be fine for you but since you know how to handle an axe then you could use a sword at the very least. Don't be picky in the games" Tennessee gives advice as Jamie looks a bit unnerved taking in her deceivingly slight form, she nods along to his words. 

Knives and axes are the go to but if she sees a sword then she should take it while she can. 

"I'm not very good at identifying plant life."

Daniels is slightly embarrassed to admit it but she knows Tennessee is there to help her, how can he help if he doesn't know where to start or stop. 

"Marie-" 

"Daniels or Danny, please and thank you." 

"Okay. Danny," he playfully stresses as she glares lightly at him." There is a machine that helps you memorize which plant are which and some of their properties. Like the little card matching game" he laughs at her slight baffled look. 

"Thank you."

"It is my duty to train my district tributes, Dani."

They talk lightly, Jamie left earlier on in their conversation to check on Harvey, before Tennessee's girlfriend somehow gets brought up, Daniels isn't sure if she should apologize or keep silent but her choice is made for her as she is made to listen to Tennessee. 

"Maggie was reaped and I volunteered to keep her safe. She was furious with me! Reminded me of a cornered raccoon hissing and spitting,” Tennessee laughs fondly to himself, Daniels is wondering if Tennessee had a personal experience with cornering raccoons and how his girlfriend would have felt being compared to a feral trash bandit. 

"Cussed me out in front of the whole district, surprised you haven't heard that, at least. We trained together but even after all that we went through- a tribute had snuck up on us while we were sleeping and killed Maggie before I could stop him." His voice hitched and Daniels wanted to cover her ears and close her eyes but was frozen from doing so. 

Thankfully he came to himself without her having to intervene; he smiles brokenly at her before he waves her off to her room. 

She glances back to see him pouring a glass of whiskey, she leaves him be and heads to her down the hall. 

She flops on to the soft bed half asleep already even if it was only late afternoon, kicking her flats off, Daniels rolls on to her side and curls in on herself holding a spare pillow in her arms. She falls asleep in her green dress, her nap is filled with death and tears, falling asleep and never waking up once in the arena. 

\--

Tennessee's low voice wakes her up as he knocks." Dani, come watch the tribute show and tell" he stops knocking when she makes a noise of affirmation. 

Daniels uncurls herself stiffly, her dress wrinkled and her eyes felt puffy, she yawns before heading to the living space where everyone was waiting for her. 

She sits on Tennessee’s couch wary of Harvey exploding on her as Jamie sits on Harvey’s couch, the screen was paused right before district 1, and Jamie glances at them before playing it. 

District 1 zoomed in on a handsome boy -David Weyland- and a tall intimidating girl -Marley Fusco- standing away from him, they were both screaming confidence in their stance on the stage. 

District 2 zoomed by without real fanfare going on to 3, but Daniels tunes back in when they zoom in on the same boy from district 1 but then she notices the differences. 

Walter Weyland looked subtlety softer compared to David, his blue eyes seemed to meet her brown through the screen before the camera goes to his female district member, Betty Dime which was a weird name to the average looking girl. 

District 4 had Chris Oram and Karine Crane. They held each other in obvious familiarity as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. 

District 5 had Sarah Rosethal standing by Tom Halley, they looked resigned to play the games. 

District 6's camera panned to a sniffling girl named Ginger White, Dan Lopé stood near her in silent comfort without touching. 

District 7 came on and they all stared as the camera pans on Harvey, he looks even smaller trying to hide from the world, waiting for the ground to swallow him up. Then Daniels herself is brought on screen, they somehow make her look calm and collected than how numb she had been to reality in those moments, her own brown eyes catch in the camera peering into her own being. 

It unnerved her but let out a shaky breath as the screen changes once more, Tennessee pats her shoulder before looking back at district 8. 

She only take note of the names of the tributes not paying as much attention as she should, but her mind was toying around with soft blue eyes. 

8 Markus Cole and Madison Upsworth

9 Vin Ledward and Holly May 

10 Fred Ankor and Justine Hugh 

11 Brynn Ricks and Minnie McFord

Daniels turned away as district twelves tributes were in tears and she couldn't look at them, she turns to Tennessee. 

"So, are David and Walter Weyland related or is this some kind of freaky coincidence?" Harvey asks Jamie, Daniels is surprised because she was going to ask but was thankful she didn’t have to draw attention to herself.   
Jamie’s face lit up at the prospect of gossiping to people who were listening, he turns fully to regard Harvey and Daniels. 

“What I’ve heard from around is that Peter Weyland, from District 1 but he practically lives in the capitol. It’s allowed since he’s very influential, code for in the President Parry’s pocket,” Jamie confides and their eyes go wide at his honest slander of president. 

“Anyways, his wife we never even get to meet has his child in district 1 but dies soon after without a peep, so one day Peter comes to the capitol out of the blue holding a baby boy. ‘His name is David’ he said and that was that! Then not even 2 months later he is in the capital with another little boy named Walter. Scandalous!

If you’re to believe the rumor mill it’s said that Peter had an affair with his wife in District 1 for a woman in District 3, but the suspicious thing is both women died or so we’re told without anyone knowing who these women are. 

Peter became very busy so left the boys at their birth mothers districts separated but raised by a nanny of sorts. I honestly don't think he’s seen Walter since the little introduction to the president, David he sees whenever he stops in district 1 which is rare.” Jamie stops, taking a deep breath trying to calm himself down from his rant, Tennessee looked awkward but resigned as if Jamie spilling the Weyland families dirty secrets so readily is normal. 

“David is the victor of the game two years back, he volunteered this year and no one is sure if it’s to gain his father's attention or something else. We haven't heard about Walter until he was reaped, it’s sad to see brothers pitied to fight.”

“Holy shit,” Harvey gapes trying to take in Jamie's angry gossip, “do they know?” Jamie shrugs,” if they didn't then they do now or at least have their own ideas.” 

Tennessee claps his hands loudly jarring the three from their thoughts, “okay big day tomorrow, you’re first day of training and able to scout other tributes out,” Tennessee says after gaining their attention.

“Okay kiddies, you need to head to bed but if you’re hungry there should be some food at the table still,” Jamie gestures to the dining room door before leaving to his own room, she assumed at least. 

Daniels goes to the dining room to see some cold food, making her own sandwich as she sits at the table by herself, her stomach making its opinion known.

As she eats her thoughts turn back to Walter and David, brothers that may have never met or knew of each other meeting on such awful circumstances. In an ugly way she is pleased that boys had gone first this year, for if she was chosen first she knows without a shadow of doubt that Jake would have volunteered right after, ending up like Tennessee and Maggie. 

Draining the last of her cup of water after eating her sandwiches, she gets up and silently heads back to her room. She takes a hot shower, when she gets out she wipes the fogged mirror to stare at her reflection, her brown eyes look wild on her flushed face.

Glancing once more at her reflection before dressing in a her laid out tank top she found and underwear, drying her hair before dropping the towel in a hamper. Her wrinkled green dress tossed along with it, she parted with it willingly, knowing they would take it from her eventually. 

Daniels climbs in her bed properly, eyes closed as she pulls the covers over her body to pretend she is safe at home, maybe in a moment Jake would sneaking in to try and scare her or ask to come out and wander in the dark. 

Smiling to herself even as her eyelashes clump suspiciously, her dreams are thankfully free from the future but covered in Jake’s dirty fingerprints. 

Blue eyes pop in once as she dreamed but she wouldn’t remember it when she awoke the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm trying but *shrugs*
> 
> Next chapter has Danny meeting Walter in person ;)


	3. Shades of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter makes an entrance and Daniels is thankful~~  
> David creepin in the back and Harvey is being shady :/

Daniels woke up to Harvey tapping her face, she cracks opens her eyes at his insistent calls to wake up, she can hear Jamie at her door,"Harvey, leave her be. You can't just walk into a ladies room!"

  
Daniels would later appreciate that Jamie didn't come into her space uninvited, as she stared angrily into Harvey's milky blue, they were so close that she could see his pupil enlarge, she was pleased when he shrieked flailing backwards; frightened she would jump out of the bed to go after him as she moved to pull herself up.

  
Harvey scurried out like a bug to hide behind Jamie, who stood slightly amused, "come on girlie, today is your first training day and to see your competition!" Jamie sent her a bright smile before shutting the door so she could dress.

  
Sighing to herself as she slipped from the warm bed, her mood caught between being upset that Harvey had invaded her room or anxiousness to be tossed at her possible killer.

  
She dressed quickly, but as she opened the door Tennessee almost knocked his fist on her head. "Damn it kid! I was going to knock on the door, not knock you out," Tennessee laid a hand on his chest as if to calm his heart, she grinned at him.

  
"Come on T, Harvey already woke me up," Daniels tried to keep the scowl off her face but Tennessee's unimpressed look said it fell flat.  
He puts a hand on her shoulder in understanding by giving it a few pats that almost send her knees buckling, Jamie's voice down the hall makes them jump.  
"Come on! You two want to eat breakfast don't you?"

  
Both Daniels and Tennessee share a look before they make their way to the dinning table, an array of breakfast foods laid out.  
Harvey was already eating, his eyes kept straying from his full plate to her causing her to actively not fidget, his eyes rubbed her wrong with the unknown emotion shining in the misty blue.

  
She placed some basic breakfast foods on her plate, forcing herself to eat even as her stomach churned. The thought of being forced to share space or to interact with other tributes sent chills down her spine.  
The food she was chewing turned to ash in her mouth, forcing her to take a sip of the cup of juice Jamie had poured for her, she thanks him softly.  
Tennessee catches her eye,"start with the things you don't know and then work yourself to what you do know, so you have a basic understanding of everything instead of focusing on one thing."

  
Daniels nods numbly before Tennessee begins giving Harvey advise but she is too busy trying to summon all her courage to stay with her for the day to pay any real mind to what they were saying.  
\--  
She enters the room with Harvey on her heels, she can see a few tributes already at stations or climbing in ropes in the air, their eyes immediately settling on the newcomers.  
Harvey seems to run from her and disappears around an obstacle course without a by your leave or promise to meet up.

  
She is left alone.

  
Her head feels like it's stuffed with cotton as she begins to wander around looking for the plant identification station Tennessee mentioned, making sure to skirt around the other tributes.

  
She sighs in relief finding a large screen with plant symbols and a quick summary, no one was around it thankfully, they were hanging around the weapons -trying to intimidate- and the obstacles-conveying how hard it would be to catch them- at the moment.  
She runs through the program a few times to test out how it works before she buckles down, this was life or death as she tried to memorize which plant or insect belonged to which description or picture.

  
\--

  
She runs her fingers through her hair before ruffling in frustration as the screen blinks red at her latest decision, the berry she chose keeps getting mixed up with an identical poisonous one.It must have been quite awhile standing there learning plants and bugs that she hadn't even known about, every relevant plant from all of the districts were listed and her brain felt stuffed but she kept getting stuck on a stupid berry.

  
Blueberries and Nightlock kept getting mixed and it was pissing her off, one was obviously very edible and the other equaled death but they looked so similar on screen that it was a toss up on which was which in her opinion.

  
"Nightlock is almost completely black, while blueberries are obviously shades of blue but they are purposefully putting pictures of blueberries either in poor lighting or in darker shades. It is obvious on hand than how hard it is making it out to be."

  
The sudden advice catches her off guard, spinning around quickly to see familiar but calm unknown blue eyes meeting her surprised brown.  
"They are found in District 12, said to kill before reaching your stomach but is really just fast acting as soon as it's digested."  
She nods. "Thank you-"

  
"David Weyland, District 3," he introduces himself with an overall calm air around himself as he reaches out his hand, her own fits snugly in his with a firm shake. "Marie Daniels, District 7. Call me Daniels or Danny, please." She says as her hand falls back to her side, her usually cold fingers feel warmer.

  
She turns back to the screen but she keeps her body language open and welcoming, to make sure she isn't shutting him out.  
Thankfully he gets the message and steps up to her side, his soft voice explaining and detailing the flora or insect on screen to better recognize and their uses. Daniels won't admit that she would sneak glances at him while they played together or that his very presence eased her into a languid haze, much better from the anxious mess she was earlier.  
They did a whole run through together before she turns to Walter," thank you, I probably wouldn't have memorized as many as I do now without your help." She makes sure to hold eye contact trying to make him understand that she truly appreciates that he stayed with her to explain something he obviously knew.  
Walter gives her a small smile, "no, you're smart in your own right, Daniels. I've just studied plants from my own district and others while you only knew your own up until now. A natural disadvantage you took the incentive to correct. A smart decision."

  
Daniels almost laughed at how no nonsense he was and direct he spoke, but fought to keep the smile off her face at being called smart by an obviously higher intellectual, she knew she was smart but it still feels nice to be recognized by someone better.

  
She suddenly thought of something that Tennessee might thump her on the head for, but then again T is a softie so he might appreciate her thought process.  
"Well since you helped me with this, how about I help you with something that I know. What weapons can you use?" She asked gesturing her hand vaguely in the weapon stations area.

  
He gave her a blank look causing her to grin, he may have her beat with anything green but she knew her way around an axe and knives so she could at least pay him back.  
Others may think her stupid for giving ammunition to her enemy but when she stared at his soft eyes she couldn't help but want to give him a chance to live, plus he helped her so why shouldn't she help him back in kind.

  
She linked her arm through his stiff one to lead him over to one of the empty stations where a few axes were, Walter let her man handle him with an amused quirk of his lips but his eyes held slight confusion as if he was trying figure out her motives.

  
Daniels first pointed out which axes was for what purpose and how you could use it for a different one in a pinch or even how you handled an axe could roughly translate to another weapon, he listens attentively through each explanation. Walter would ask questions that made her pleased he was taking her seriously.

  
Finally deeming him ready to test out his new knowledge under her guidance, she took one of the small axes off the rack and handed to him and then gesturing to a nearby target.

  
He stood and threw it but it clanked near the target, she didn't laugh at his first attempt but handed a new one and explained what he has to take account for when using a throwing axes opposed to a throwing knife.

  
He nodded before trying multiple times, every attempt was a learning experience and he was closer to hitting bullseye each time causing Danny to be proud of him.  
As she let him go to throwing knives to see the difference, she noticed someone lurking close by, she sideyed him.

  
It was David Weyland from District 1, he stood by another weapons station but was obviously staring at Walter as he practiced before turning to her with calculating eyes.  
Daniels turned fully and blocked Walter with her own body as much as possible given his height over her, narrowing her brown eyes at his sharp blue.  
He seemed to huff in amusement before turning away picking up a sword, Daniels turned to see Walter staring at her with a mix of amusement and confusion as his eyes darted back between is half brother and her.

  
"I didn't like the way he was looking at you-us." She shrugged trying not to make it into a big deal, he nods before turning back to his throwing.

  
\--

  
She claps as he nailed the bullseye with a throwing axe, he had done the same to throwing knives. She was proud of his progress, "thank you Daniels."  
She shakes her head, "it was nothing, you probably could have managed on your own," but he shakes his own as he puts up the weapons. "I could have managed but without your guidance I wouldn't have reached the weapons full potential."

  
Walter smiles at her and she smiles back, a buzz fills the air gaining their attention telling them to head to the buffet area, they wander over to one of the tables to eat at slightly away from other tributes but not obviously.

  
Sitting down beside Walter as they take in the other tributes eating and talking, they must have looked like little kids whispering to each other as they watched the other kids not knowing they were being watched.

  
Her eyes catch familiar milky blue, but they look away quickly. Daniels sits up fully taking in Harvey's company, it was the girl's from District 9-11, they sent glances her way.  
Daniels jumped slightly as Walter nudged her shoulder lightly with his own, he looks at the group she's eyeing with a raised eyebrow. "It seems your district member is making alliances or being made a pet," Walter gestured at one of the girls patting Harvey's cheek.

  
She laughed,"yeah, lucky him I suppose. Hope he doesn't get weird on them before they kick him out." Daniels covers her mouth at the thought of Harvey with puppy dog ears and a collar following the girls around, Walter doesn't seem to mind when she leans against him to keep herself from falling over laughing.

  
When she finally gets control of herself she sits up straight at Walters look," Daniels, I know our time has been short but I would like to form an alliance with you."  
Daniels thought quickly, it would be stupid to say no and not have their combined knowledge to survive. She clasps their hands together even as he blinks in surprise at their hands.  
"Yes! Walter, of course i’d team up with you!" Daniels smiles wide as she talks, his wide eyes taking in her excited face.

  
He breaks out into a small smile as well, " I look forward to working with you," he laughs lightly before they turn back to watch the tributes while eating their own food.  
Their hands still linked until he squeezed her hand, he goes to let go but her nerves makes her hold his hand tightly and he lets her even if he's having to work a little to eat.  
They keep holding hands, leaning close to whisper about tributes strengths and how best to take them down. In another situation this would have been disgusting but faced with kill or be killed she let it slide, at least somewhat.

  
A loud buzz caused everyone to look up once more, "Tributes return to their training. Tributes return to their training."

  
Daniels and Walter walked towards the door but as they did so their hands loosened till they fell at their respective sides. Fingers still curled as if still holding hands.  
They stop at the snare station, crouching close together learning how to make different kinds of snares to catch animals to eat or to trap another competitor, Walter whispering small ideas of how to make a snare into a trigger for a larger trap or set up an alarm. Daniels appreciated his ideas as her fingers worked with a tricky knot, a sudden urge to look up made her drop the rope to the false patch of earth.

  
There stood Harvey gesturing towards her, and his chosen group of girls had a new member, David stood next to Harvey making the boy look even smaller as the elder listened to what Harvey was saying.

  
Daniels dark brown eyes narrowed as they laughed after Harvey had pointed towards her, David didn't react to whatever Harvey said which didn't give her any comfort.  
She was about to go over and see what all this childish gossip was about, she assumed because that's what it looked like in her eyes before Walter grabs her wrist just as she was going to push herself up.

  
Heated brown eyes met calm blue squarely. “You can confront him when your safe on your district floor with your mentors, if you go now then it could escalate.”  
Daniels wanted to rip Walters hand off and stomp over to Harvey but she took a deep breath and exhaled before nodding.  
“Thank you Walter.” She feels his hand leave her wrist as he goes back to his own rope that looked far too complex to be right, she was angry at herself for getting so upset but the room full of eyes kept her in a tense limbo of feelings.

  
Quicker to anger and harder to focus, thankfully Walters presence kept her mostly in check and calm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how slow this is updating but please leave comments or kudos to help me get encouraged to write~!

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie is so colorful like a unicorn puked on him...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!   
> Next chapter will have Dani at the capitol plus some Tennessee bonding~.  
> A glimpse of other tributes and of course Dani 'seeing' Walter for the first time ;)


End file.
